


Peruse

by kaige68



Series: Regret [17]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peruse

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/58027.html). This is RPS.

There were options. He looked them over carefully, weighed them, put them away for a while, and then looked them over finely again.

He spent 2 days perusing his options, and the ones that seemed like they’d work the best, easiest, would bring him back to the place he’d been trying to escape. He couldn’t go back to pretending that this man who thought he knew him well enough to find him someone to spend his life with, kept proving that he didn’t know him at all.

Over 48 hours after receiving the text he answered back. _No. Just stop._


End file.
